


Field of View

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Karaoke, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The Shutoku team go to karaoke, where they find out that their point guard is someone whom you must take seriously.





	Field of View

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Music. 
> 
> This fic is based on Takao's character song 'Field of View'.

The whole thing about going to karaoke after practice as a team building process every Friday was Takaos’ idea. Writing a song to stir things up a little bit with excitement was his idea as well – though, Midorima had a feeling that he wanted to do it as practice for their poem-writing-assignment due next week. However, he never would have thought what kind of song his partner would write for that day.

”Is it just me?!” Takao pouted when all of them had already sat in the karaoke room.

”We had better things to do,” Miyaji said, rolling his eyes. ”Now, do it and let’s get over with this before I happen to throw a pineapple at you.” 

Takao only sighed in disappointment, but walked up to the mic and started the song. It was clear only from the guitar at the beginning that the song would be powerful, but when he heard the lyrics it was like a slap in the face for Midorima.

Yes, he knew that besides GoM members, others could feel themselves inferior. However, in Takao’s song, there was not any hate or malice. He knew his own worth very well and that he could be more than dangerous to his opponents. He wanted to evolve and help his team to victory – even if him not being there as his light – and as he was listening the song, Midorima was a hundred percent sure that he would be capable of doing it with ease.

After he had finished the song, Takao looked at them with anticipation in his eyes, while all of them were speechless as the aftermath of the performance. After a few minutes of waiting, Takao cocked his head to the side with a slight movement. Midorima knew that, in his case, it was the first sight of worry.

”Wow… this was…” Ootsubo started, but trailed off, not finding the right words.

”Powerful!” Kimura helped him out and get himself a grateful smile from their captain. ”It was powerful!”

A small smile appeared in the corner of Takao’s lips, then he turned into his direction and Midorima felt their eyes meet. At first, he wanted to look away, wanted to hide how grate impact that song had on him – at the end, however, he only gave a small nod, pushing his glasses up.

Takao’s small smile turned into a grin. Midorima felt his eyebrow twitch and he stood up as fast as he could. He knew that if he did not leave, Takao would tease him in front of their senpais to no end.

”Shin-chan!” He heard the obnoxious voice behind himself as he trudged down the corridor. ”Wait up, mou!” As soon as he had caught up to him, Takao reopened his mouth. ”Shi-”

”Just shut up, Takao!” Midorima said, avoiding his gaze openly, by looking into the other direction. ”Today, I will be the one who pedal for once.”


End file.
